The Lady of The Forest
by Sir Tragic
Summary: Stuck in Nimbasa city for a week, whats a young man to do? why explore the mysteries of lostlorn forest and theres no bigger mystery than the silent woman whos not all she appears to be. OC/Zoroark parring.


The Lady of The Forest

My first story and I plan on continuing it. for now I thought is would be a good start. Please no flames.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Pokemon or any of it.

"ya know, there's something strange about that women. she refuses to speak to anyone, even one as handsome as me." Giving a cheesy smile and a thumbs up, the hiker proceeded to walk away leaving Noah alone. Turning from the retreating for of that strange hiker and readjusting his sleeping partner on his head, Noah hesitated. _'I suppose it's not to uncommon to live in the forest away from the hustle and bustle of city life_.' he though to himself, after all city life was boring and crowded in fact, he himself preferred the calm serenity of the wilderness and the peaceful company of pokemon.

Making his way to the door of the trailer Noah couldn't help but be overcome by a strange sense of mystery and suspense that surrounded the entire area. _'What should I so? walking in unannounced would be rude. and if I knock what do I say? "hi, I am here because I heard various rumors about you, are you really a evil monster?_' A sigh escaped his lips as he stood in front of the door thinking of some way, any way to investigate the rumors that he heard in the poke'center back in Nimbasa City. He didn't want to be rude but at the same time his curiosity was nagging at him for the past week. So distracted by his own musings Noah fail to notice the door begin to swing open or the resident that stood in the doorway staring at him. With the sudden momentary courage to resolve this Noah prepaid to knock on the door only to stop midway.

Beautiful. That word alone fail to accurately describe what he was looking at. For a brief moment he rationalized he was looking at a goddess but quickly dismissed such a notion. Brunette hair cascading down just past her shoulders, brilliant cerulean eyes calmly gazing at the newcomer. Her yellow sundress fluttering slightly with the sudden wind. Why she was wearing a sundress in a forest he didn't know nor did he care because it fit her slim figure perfectly. With his hand still poised for knocking all Noah could do was stare at this vision of beauty which she in kind returned with a level stare of her own. By this time his partner had awoken from her napping place atop Noah's shaggy brunette head and was quickly losing her patience with her friend. A quick jab of her tail and Noah quickly found himself able to speak again, nursing his now sore shoulder and muttering a few curses about crazy bugs Noah finally realized that the mystery woman was still staring at him.

"Oh, umm. Hi... m-my name is Noah, Noah C. Farman and this is my best friend and partner Clowie" Quickly introducing himself and his Skorupi friend Noah noticed that the woman had hardly moved, let alone speak. she did however shift her gaze from himself to Clowie. The two stared at each other unmoving. Clowie for her part couldn't tell what it was exactly but something was definitely off about this women, so much so that it agitated her, causing her tail to shift continually. The sudden tension in the air did not go unnoticed by Noah who had no real explanation as to what was happening. "Any way miss, I came here to introduce myself." other than shifting her gaze back to him, Noah got no response. "see I'm a trainer from Fortree town in the Hoenn region." Blank stare. "I'm new to unova and am introducing myself to as many people as possible" 'Ok major lie.' Still just a blank stare. "Any way I should probably get back to training if I want to beat Elesa when I challenger next week. I guess I will talk to you later miss...?" leaning in slightly Noah had hoped to hear her name in the angelic voice he imagined she possessed but unfortunately for him he was met with a blank stare and silence. When it looked like he wasn't getting a name anytime soon he simply turned and walked way waving good-bye.

Back in the Transhub connecting Route 16 and Nimbasa city Noah sighed for the tenth time since leaving LostLorn Forest. his grey eyes showing the amount of exhaustion he had endured. After his awkward exit from the silent woman's home he and his team went to train, fighting each over and the wild pokemon that inhabited the outer forest. Noah himself often trained with his team, not just giving orders but in the combat itself. He found that one on one sparring matches with his team would help him get a feel for how the pokemon fought and would use that when battling other trainers. For example, Noah's scraggy ( nicknamed Scarps ) like to use sneak attacks, he was caught off guard when Scraps leapt from behind a tree and scored a direct head butt to Noah's left shoulder. much to the worry and pride of the young scraggy, this caused Noah to lose all control of his entire left arm for a few moments. After a brief spar with the rest of his team whom consist of Sona, a Lilligant and Rek a Cubone, Noah decided to call it a day. The sun was setting and the twilight was upon Nimbasa, the amber lights reflected across the water fountains relaxed Clowie who sat on Noah head, but to Noah the twilight just worried him. Remembering that day so long ago brought foul memories back, The sky looked the same on that day as it looks now. hurrying to the center before it got dark and checking in a room he sighed again, a bad habit. Tomorrow he would go back to the forest and try once again to speak with her, the mysterious women, after all, he had a week before Elesa got back in town, a week before he would challenge her and move on to the next town. Clowie however would not let him go back, she didn't like that women ad she would keep Her Noah away from her as best she could. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

Authors notes : well that was short and I'm sure there are problems in it. but there ya have the first chapter of "The Lady Of The Forest" next chapter well get some training done and meet the colorful people of Nimbasa.


End file.
